


Home for Christmas

by GoingKnowhere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blanket Nests, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Christmas with the Avengers, Gen, M/M, Sleepy Bucky, bucky watches the snowfall, clint loses to christmas lights, darcy decides to decorate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They gave him a home within a home and he would be forever grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Christmas music and Rascal Flatts' cover of "I'll Be Home For Christmas" made me think of this 
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
>  
> 
> ***** I do not own the song or any characters used in this fic! This is for entertainment purposes! *****

Home for Christmas

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

 

The words drifted in and out of clarity as Bucky drowsily watched the city lights twinkle through the falling snow.

 

He didn't think he would ever experience something so beautiful.

 

_And presents under the tree_

 

He snuggled deeper into his warm mound of pillows and blankets and took another sip of the rich chocolate drink. A loud thump and groan from across the room caused Bucky to tear his gaze away from the dark skyline. A smirk grew on his face when he saw Clint, tangled in lights on the floor next to the massive evergreen. He wasn't the only one amused by the sight. Laughs and grins were coming from the misfit band of tower residents as the archer struggled to get out of the blinking mess.

 

Decorating for the holidays had started out as Darcy's idea before Steve, Clint, Tony, Thor, and him 'threw' in their support.

 

Bribed was more like it.

 

Thor had been confused over the concept and Stark flat out objected over the thought of a live tree leaving needles all over his floor. Clint, Steve, and him were the only ones actively thinking about helping her.

 

It wasn't until she made an “off-hand” comment about making various desserts to “get into the holiday spirit” did they all grab their coats and haul-ass to the local tree lot before the snow started. Naturally they brought back the biggest monster of a tree they could get their hands on. He thought the curly-haired brunette was going to piss her red and white leggings she was so excited.

 

_Christmas Eve will find me_

 

With that she set them to work, dragging in the others as they appeared. Clint and Natalia were each declared a 'Decorating Foreman', tasked with making sure the entire place was 'Christmas-fied'. Steve, Thor, and himself were put on tree duty, both the set up and decorating. Creation of ornaments and other decorations went to Pepper, Maria, Jane, and Bruce. Whereas Wanda, Tony, and Vision were to place decorations in hard to reach areas. And Sam, the lucky bastard, was hauled off to the kitchen with Darcy to start on the desserts.

 

His repeated yelps and swearing that carried over from the kitchen assured them that he wasn't getting to sample the treats before anyone else.

 

It worked well for a few hours, until Tony and Clint started to argue over who was going to place the star at the top of the tree. They only got more pissed when they realized that, while they were bickering, Vision flew Wanda to the top to place the star.

 

Cookies, eggnog, and hot chocolate were quickly passed out to calm the stirring storm.

 

_Where the love light gleams_

 

So the jobs dissolved and everyone dispersed throughout the room that was now an indoor winter wonderland. Which is how Bucky found himself grabbing several blankets and pillows from the hulking pile and creating a small, cozy nest in front of the windows. The combination of the loving atmosphere, warm drink, and soft blankets were causing him to fight the pull of sleep.

 

_I'll be home for Christmas_

 

He didn't think he'd ever have a family to celebrate the holiday with again.

 

Or a home.

 

Steve and his mom would always join his family for the holiday, sharing food and exchanging the small gifts they managed to buy.

 

Then it just became Steve and his family.

 

Then the two of them and the Commandos.

 

He wished that the two of them had been with his family instead, but he had Steve and Steve was home.

 

It made the situation better.

 

Last year was the first time he spent the holiday alone.

 

No family and no home.

 

Just him and a barrage of scattered memories.

 

This year was different. He gained a family. The slew of misfit scientists, CEOs, assistants, spies, and superheros may not be his actual family, but he had to admit, they were a damn good shoe-in.

 

Bucky yawned and rested his head against the glass, the snowflakes and music making him more and more lethargic.

 

It was tense at first, only subsiding after a few days and some heart-to-heart moments, but they gave him food and offered him a room with Steve.

 

He gave a sleep-blurred glance at the blonde soldier snoozing on the sofa, a steaming mug of apple cider balanced precariously on his broad chest.

 

They gave him a home within a home and he would be forever grateful.

 

Bucky gave a small smile as his eyes lost the fight to sleep.

 

_If only in my dreams_

 


End file.
